


Holed Up

by kutsushita



Category: 19th Century American Medicine RPF
Genre: Coercion, Frottage, M/M, Wounds, Yuleporn, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: While staying in a hotel room together, Beaumont makes an advance on Alexis.Or,Gut slut ruts, nuts.





	Holed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/gifts).



> Thanks to [anonymous] for betaing

They had been together in the Washington, D.C., hotel room for a week when Beaumont finally gave in to the impulses he had fought off for years and touched Alexis with intent. It was between experiments, both of them fully clothed, and Alexis could not mistake the meaning conveyed through Beaumont's hands.

"No," said Alexis, slapping him away. Irritated, Beaumont reached for him again and once more Alexis said "No," and resisted him, his eyes flashing with anger, trying to retreat backwards but only pressing himself against the wall.

"Do not try my patience, Alexis. You signed a contract to obey me in all things."

Although he had likely not understood every word of that, and still repeated "No" again, Alexis's eyes looked suddenly uncertain.

"Yes," said Beaumont, "yes you did. You see—" and he stomped away from Alexis, ripped open his desk drawer, and produced the pertinent document. "You see," he said, waving it in the air. He advanced back toward Alexis, who once more pressed himself against the wall, looking irate, but Beaumont drew in close to him, thrusting the document in his face, pointing at Alexis's mark at the bottom of the contract.

"You signed this," he said. "You swore to obey me."

"No," said Alexis. "It's not... it's not good."

He said it as though he were uncertain, and probably had wanted to say "It's not normal" or "It's not moral," but did not know the words. But Beaumont sensed his weakness and pressed his face in close, full of superior indignation.

"Does this contract say anything about 'good'? Does it say that you may pick and choose whether to obey me, according to your whims? No. No. It says you will do whatever I deem necessary. If not, that puts you in breach of contract, a crime which is punishable by imprisonment."

(Whether this was true in general cases of breach of contract, Beaumont had no idea, and further, he knew that if he were to bring this circumstance to a judge it would surely not be Alexis who was charged. But the other man did not need to know that.)

Alexis looked even more panicked and uncertain.

"No," said Alexis. "You would not…"

"I would, Alexis. Do you doubt that I would pursue the terms of my contract to the fullest extent of the law?"

If Alexis thought about it properly, he would surely realize that any judge hearing the terms of this case would sooner imprison Beaumont for sodomy than the object of his refused affections, but it was his good fortune that thinking was not one of Alexis's better virtues to begin with, even aside from the pressure of his present circumstances. Still, Beaumont pressed his advantage. "You would ruin your own life as well as destroying everything we have worked for, all by your own stubbornness and ill nature. And besides, Alexis…" He stepped closer to his patient, and Alexis shuddered as Beaumont touched his chest, but he did not pull away. "You know how much I care for you. You know very well _how_ I have cared for you all these years. I have dedicated my life's work to you. You cannot believe that I would do anything that is bad for you. Trust my judgment, Alexis, and do as I say."

Alexis's breaths were loud and shallow, but Beaumont could see the fight had gone out of him. Alexis turned his head to the side but otherwise did not move as Beaumont stepped in closer to him, closer, closer, until their bodies were pressed firmly together. Beaumont put his arms around Alexis's shoulders, sighing as he tilted his head to lay it upon his patient's breast, as he had so many times before when listening to his heartbeat. It was beating much faster than usual, but steadily, and as he held Alexis and gently stroked his back, it began to slow.

"Lie down," said Beaumont, when he felt his patient had calmed sufficiently. Alexis tensed momentarily, and Beaumont kissed the side of his face and stroked his shoulder blades, pressing into them gently but firmly, encouraging Alexis to move toward the small bed at the side of the room that he lay on when Beaumont performed his experiments.

After another moment's hesitation, Alexis's head dropped and he did Beaumont bade him, crossing the room and lowering himself to the mattress. He swung his legs over the side, and Beaumont dropped down to sit beside him. The familiarity of it was soothing, as was the sight of Alexis, obedient and spread out for him, as he should be. Beaumont reached out and stroked gently along Alexis's cheek with the back of his hand, and saw Alexis's throat move as he swallowed, head turning away to face the wall.

It was all right. There was nowhere for Alexis to go to escape from him.

"Remove your shirt," said Beaumont, and that was familiar too, although Alexis generally did this before lying down, and not with his doctor watching him quite so intently. He raised himself up on his elbows, struggling a bit as he twisted his torso and arms to pull the shirt from under him. And there was his beautiful chest. Beaumont cupped Alexis's pectoral in one hand, circling his thumb around the nipple while the edge of his smallest finger rubbed across the surface of the miraculous fistula. He flicked his eyes between the object of his attentions and Alexis's face, until Alexis's eyelashes began to tremble, and he saw his eyes fall shut. The areolar tissue firmed under Beaumont's ministrations, and he was pleased.

Even more pleasurable was Alexis's audible intake of breath when he lowered his head to his patient's chest and took the head of the firm nipple between his teeth. He did not bite hard, only with the lightest pressure, and laved his tongue over the entire areola before sucking the tip in between his lips. He could feel Alexis's wiry muscles cyclically tensing and relaxing underneath him. Surely, the man wanted to up and escape, but he held himself there by force of will, although in truth, the will that was actually responsible for restraining him was Beaumont's. At this thought, the doctor's member firmed further, but he was not yet ready to engage that part of himself.

Instead, he continued lavishing attention upon Alexis's tender nipple with his mouth, running the blunt edges of his fingernails up and down the far side of Alexis's torso. With his other hand, he rubbed two fingertips over the soft fistula, feeling it progressively moisten and then open up to him slowly, the folds parting as he pressed one fingertip between them.

Alexis made a frustrated sound between a sigh and a moan, his muscles straining as if to pull his body toward the head of the bed. But Beaumont pressed down on him, and wrapped his left hand around him under his armpit, and held him in place. 

"Must— must you—" Beaumont raised his head at Alexis's words to see that his patient had turned away from the wall and was now craning his neck to look down at him. Alexis's eyes were open, his pupils wide and dark, and he swallowed before continuing. "Must you do that, too? Oh, it hurts…"

Beaumont felt a thrill shoot through him at Alexis speaking to him like this, the two of them in such an intimate situation. He hadn't thought it necessary, but oh, it was so much more pleasing than Alexis simply hiding his face, trying to ignore what Beaumont was doing to him. Beaumont wanted even more. "I know it's uncomfortable," he murmured, "but you have borne it so well so many times before." He withdrew his finger for the moment, lifting himself up on his arms and crawling up the bed. Alexis breathed harder as Beaumont approached him, but did not turn away. "But perhaps," Beaumont said, leaning in, hovering with his mouth a few inches above Alexis's so that they shared each other's breath, "we can let that part of you rest, for the moment… if you would give me something new to focus my ministrations on."

Alexis's wide eyes flicked rapidly between Beaumont's eyes and his mouth. His breaths were shallow, and his chest rose and fell rapidly—as it was directly underneath his own, Beaumont felt its movements transferred to his own body. He could tell Alexis was on the verge of hyperventilating, but then, a great shudder went through his patient's body, and he squeezed his eyes closed. Then all in an instant he surged his head upward, lips pursing as he clumsily pressed his mouth against the doctor's.

Beaumont knew Alexis was no virgin; he had a wife and had fathered children. But his unfamiliarity with this situation seemed to momentarily make him forget even how to kiss properly. Charmed, Beaumont kissed him back gently, soothingly, and slowly Alexis grew calmer and relaxed into him. They traded soft closed-mouth kisses at first, and then Beaumont sucked Alexis's bottom lip in between his own and subsequently slid his tongue over it. Alexis seemed to hesitate, then opened to him, and soon was returning the sloppy kiss hungrily, licking his own tongue into the doctor's mouth.

Lying on top of him as he was, Beaumont felt Alexis's prick growing hard against him, and he lifted his body up slightly to slide a hand in between them and rub at the front of Alexis's trousers. The younger man did not resist him, but pressed eagerly into his hand. He rubbed him through the confines of his clothing like that for a few moments, but presently Alexis began to whine, bucking more aggressively up against him, and then Beaumont was obliged to separate their mouths and use both his hands to unbutton the young man's trousers and release his member.

Alexis had craned his neck to watch this, his pupils dark and eyes half-lidded, but when Beaumont wrapped a firm hand around his naked phallus Alexis's head fell back onto the mattress again with a loud moan. Beaumont found he was quite fond of the sound, so he did not kiss Alexis on the mouth again as he stroked him, instead dropping open-mouthed kisses on his cheek, jaw, neck, and collarbone. He returned to sucking at his nipple, then chanced to bite lightly at it as well, pumping his hand all the while. Suddenly he felt Alexis's body tense beneath his, and Beaumont stroked him slowly and gently through the rest of it until Alexis's come dripped onto his hand.

Alexis's heartbeat began to slow beneath him as he relaxed following his climax. His body lay loose on the narrow bed, arms limply at his sides. Beaumont gazed at him, his chest thick with some great feeling. It was more than he had ever felt before, and he wanted, he wanted... He dared not name what he truly wanted. As he took his penis in hand from his own trousers and lifted himself up on the bed, he felt almost lightheaded. 

"What—" Alexis stirred slightly and half opened his eyes as Beaumont began to rub against him, but Beaumont hushed him, and leaned over as best he could to drop a kiss upon his lips, though the angle was extraordinarily awkward. "It's all right, darling," he said, stroking the side of Alexis's cheek. His breathing and the speed of his thrusts against Alexis's torso began to pick up, and he had to exert great control over his body to not press too hard. He thrust his phallus against the edge of Alexis's pectoral, right over the glossy pucker of his fistula. He could feel that soft, wet patch of tissue every time he rubbed over it, so different from the skin that surrounded it. 

Alexis's breathing had sped up again too, and as Beaumont locked eyes with him he saw anxiety and a little discomfort, as Alexis winced slightly whenever Beaumont pressed too hard against the sensitive tissue. But Alexis did not say anything, did not tell him to stop, and Beaumont continued rutting against him, groaning as he felt the fistula grow more and more engorged, opening up to the stimulation he applied against it. He allowed himself to wonder then how it would feel to thrust himself into that cavity. It seemed as though it would be so easy. Each time the head of his member rubbed over the inflamed sphincter, he thought about it, how he could shift his weight, could change the position of his body and push himself inside of it.

But he did not do more than imagine, and that sufficed. He felt his balls tightening, and he slowed and drew back, spilling himself right there, onto the miraculous swollen passage into Alexis St. Martin's stomach.

Lying there on top of his patient, heavy in the afterglow of his exertion, Beaumont felt a sudden unfamiliar pang of guilt. He knew what he had said to Alexis was not exactly true... but the man had given in to him, had he not? Had opened himself to Beaumont and had actively participated, sinning as fully as he. "Alexis," he murmured, turning his head, seeking out his patient's lips, and when he kissed him, Alexis kissed him back, though limply, without much force.

"Alexis," he repeated, softly, pressing their cheeks together. "You enjoyed it. You found completion just the same as me, so you must admit you enjoyed it. Do not tell me you didn't." He felt there was an edge of anxiousness in his voice that he hoped Alexis did not perceive.

Alexis was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Oui." His voice was tired, but he turned his head and kissed Beaumont again lightly. "You are right. I cannot deny you, as you said."

And whether Alexis meant because of the contract, or that he couldn't deny what Beaumont said now, it didn't matter. His body filled with what he had felt before, Beaumont pressed his head to Alexis's chest, clutched his body tight, and gently kissed the edge of the fistula, still glistening from his earlier ministrations. On top of that unnamed emotion, he was full of hope for all that he and Alexis had yet to accomplish together. Their work would receive the recognition it deserved, and oh, Alexis would be with him for all of that, never leaving his side, forever.


End file.
